Another Shocking Digivolution: Kabuterimon and Thundramon. Welcome Sailor Jupiter
Izzy makes an interesting discovery, in a strange factory with no particular purpose, whilst the others are forced to run from the unstoppable Andromon. ''' Synopsis The DigiDestined and their partners are all very tired from wandering around and Izzy's laptop still won't work. Tai tries hitting it and Izzy gets mad. Tai sees smoke in the distance and he and Agumon go to see what it is, with Mina and Labramon close behind. Izzy finally gets his computer working but unfortunately, the battery is low. Tai calls everyone else over and they see the smoke is from a factory. The kids go to investigate it but find the factory to be abandoned. There are however lots of machines putting things together by themselves. Everyone splits up into two groups. The group of Tai, Agumon, Mina, Labramon, Joe, Gomamon, Amy, and Sealmon find an Andromon stuck under a machine. They are able to free him but at the same time, a Black Gear gets stuck in his leg. He wakes up and begins to attack. Agumon blasts the roof above Andromon and it collapses on top of him. The group then runs away. Meanwhile, Izzy, Tentomon, Lita, Zapdomon, Matt, Gabumon, Piper, Tigermon, Serena, Palmon, Reye, Ravenmon, Rini, Biyomon, T.K., and Patamon find a giant battery that powers the whole factory. Izzy tries to figure out how it works as the others watch the machines. Izzy, Tentomon, Lita and Zapdomon find a way inside the battery which is full of codes. Izzy erases some of it and the factory looses all of its power. When Izzy rewrites the code in, the power comes back. Meanwhile, Andromon has gotten free and is chasing Tai's group. Izzy is still trying to decode the inscriptions in the battery. Tentomon wonders why Izzy would rather spend time with puzzles than with people. Izzy says it's because he things it fun to try and figure things out. He wants to know how they all got to the Digital World and what the Digimon are. Tentomon says he still doesn't understand Izzy and asks if there is a deep dark secret he's hiding. Izzy remembers a conversation that he overheard his parents having. Suddenly, the text on Izzy's computer starts to jumble and his Digivice starts to glow. The machines that Matt's group are watching start to take the things they are building apart. Izzy has unlocked something on his computer but Tentomon and Zapdomon start burning and glowing. Izzy disconnects the program and the digimon get better. Lita’s transformation staff falls from her knapsack and when Zapdomon goes to pick it up, the symbol glows, thus revealing Lita’s identity as Sailor Jupiter. Andromon is about to get Tai's group when Tai grabs him with a crane and he is stuck as they run away. Everyone comes back together but Andromon has gotten free and finds them. He shoots missiles that are about to hit T.K. but Garurumon and Bengalmon save him. Then the missiles aim for everyone else and Greymon and Dobermon join Garurumon and Bengalmon. Unfortunately, the four champions can't beat the ultimate. Then Izzy putts the program back into his computer and Tentomon Digivolves to Kabuterimon, and Zapdomon Digivolves to Thundramon. Kabuterimon and Thundramon attack and distract Andromon, long enough for Sailor Jupiter to find and destroy the black gear by aiming for Andromon's right leg and Andromon becomes good again. Then he helps the kids get out of the factory by going through the sewers. Featured Characters Digimon Analyzer Andromon: Andromon is one of the most powerful Digimon of all. His body is a tireless machine capable of almost anything. Kabuterimon: Champion form of Tentomon. Thundramon: Champion form of Zapdomon. Digivolutions Tentomon '''Mina : "He looks friendly enough. And I'm sure if we're nice to him, he'll be nice to us...! Forget what I said about him being friendly!!" : ~'Mina '''tries to reassure Joe that everything will be fine, but she's proven wrong when Andromon grabs her by the leg. '''Lita: '"Ok this place gets weirder and weirder." : ~'''Lita’s 'own observation about the Digital World. '''Lita': "He sure is smart for his age." : '~Lita’s '''thoughts about Izzy’s high vocabulary and computer skills. Other Notes ' ''' Miscellaneous Trivia *Andromon is the first Ultimate Digimon to appear in the series. *A flashback reveals a moment in Izzy's past when he becomes upset over hearing a private conversation between his parents. We later find out that this conversation concerned his adoption. *The main digivolution (Tentomon and Zapdomon) in this chapter is unusual in the way that it was triggered by Izzy's manipulation of a computer program. *Lita’s transformation is different as it was triggered by Zapdomon’s static electricity from the computer program Izzy inputted. *In response to the threat by Andromon, Mina’s and Piper’s protective instincts triggered their sudden Sailor Transformation. Category:WDC Episode